mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
Noel (ノエル, Noel) often incorrectly romanized as Nuil or Noelle, is one of the main supporting characters in Mermaid Melody. She is voiced by Ryōko Nagata. Profile! *'Name: ' Noel *'Race: ' Mermaid/Human *'Age: ' 17 - 18 *'Birthday: ' Thursday, February 13th, 1986 *'Star Sign: ' Aquarius *'Alias: ' Aiiro (Deep Blue) Pearl Voice (Indigo in the dubs) *'Blood type: ' O *'Height: ' 170 cm *'Weight: ' 120 lbs *'''Voice actor: '''Ryōko Nagata History! Noel is a mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean and Karen's twin. Noel is slightly older than Karen, even though they were born at the same moment, they were born on the opposite poles of the Earth. Both Noel and Rina looked for other mermaid princesses. Unfortunately, their enemies Yuuri and Gaito caught up and tried to get them! Noel didn't want Rina to get taken away, so she sacrificed herself in order for Rina to get away. And so Noel spent most of her time sleeping within of Gaito's castle. In episode 50, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen search within the seas to find Gaito's castle and rescue Kaito, Noel, and Coco. Noel has a very calm, gentle, and caring personality. Noel may not seem like to one to jump into action a lot, but she would if a friend or family member were to be in danger. Appearance! Noel has deep blue eyes in all of her forms she has deep blue hair in her human form and lighter blue hair in her mermaid form she is mostly seen wearing dark blue outfits and usuallyis seen wearing a necklace around her neck which has a deepblue shell on it, and it actuallyhas a deep blue pearlin it which helps her to transform to Deep Blue Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects! Noel has three forms just like the others. These are called mermaid, human, and Idol forms. Human Form! In Her Human Form, Noel's eyes remain same color as when she is in her mermaid or Idol forms. Her Hair is navy blue and wavy, with a right parted fringe. In the Pure season, it is seen that Noel wears glasses. Mermaid Form! Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two deep blue colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Her hair is in the same style as it is in human form, though it is far longer. Her hair color is pale blue. Idol Form! Lastly, there is her Idol form, her Deep Blue (Aiiro) Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and deep blue cuffs that extend to her midarm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barette partly holds back her hair.Her idol form is very similar to Karen's idol form. Powers! In the anime, Noel shouts "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" to transform. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noel can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noel's voice matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, but instead she is usually seen singing along side Coco and Karen. In the manga, Noel has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Karen's, but on the opposite side. Transformation Sequence thumb|left|407px|Aiiro Pearl Voice See Also! *Lucia Nanami *Coco *Karen *Hanon Houshou *Rina Tōin Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters